1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-efficiency LED lamp, particularly to one employed for indoor illumination, which is able to concentrate light and increase lighting efficacy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an LED (light-emitting diode) has many special features, such as low power consumption, power savings, a long service life, a simple operation and the beneficial results of being environmentally friendly.
Conventional lamps, such as tube lamps and lamp bulbs, are extensively employed in various places for lighting, but the working efficiency of conventional lamps can hardly reach a maximum, in other words, conventional lamps are likely to consume too much power for lighting, squandering much electric power and increasing costs when used for long periods of time.
In addition, a conventional lamp generally radiates light directly and thus the light is likely to scatter about in the space. Therefore, when the lamp is installed at a comparatively high location, the lighting angle of the lamp will become comparatively large and cause light diffusion and as a result, the light produced by the lamp cannot be concentrated on an object or a place for lighting, making it impossible to provide light with sufficient brightness.